Zero in South Park
by Tails The Espeon
Summary: Leon (Maria's Brother) Entered a Megaman Contest. And it's Location is in South Park! Join Maria and Zero, as They meet Kyle, Eric, Stan and Kenny In this Ill-mannered Crossover! (Rated M for South Parkness. First Crossover, Almost AU.)


Okay, Leon Had This Contest. Of Course, It had Complicated rules.  
Guess The Megaman X Characters behind the silhouettes, and You get To go To Colorado, South Park.

For 5 Weeks. 5 WEEKS. I would have Strangled The Contest Administrator. But i was Kinda happy, Omega would Leave us alone for a Week.

Zero Was In the Back, With Leon. Who Was giggling like a Insane Laughing Person. And Luckily I had a Call from Decoda. She Said that She was at her Cousin's House for The week in New jersey. Zero looked Annoyed. and I saw A Shack. That were Close to Other residential Areas.

"Okay kids-" "Mooooom." I moaned. "Don't Embarrass me please!" i Say and Mother smiled lightly at me. "Aw, All right Maria." She said and I got out of the car. And Closed the door.

"HEY! FATASS! DON'T YOU DARE-" I hear a Rip, And I See three people. A Obese Fat kid With a Blue hat and Yellow Puff ball on his head, With a red coat.

Ripping a Doll Apart. And A Kid with a Green hat and Orange Coat Looking Fairly Angry. And a Kid that was in a orange Parka hoodie Muffled. And The fat kid Laughs. "HEY!" I say And Walk over to them. And The Fat Kid looks at me. "What? What do you want you brown-headded Skank?!" The Fat kid Yelled and I Growled.

Then Zero got out of the car. "Maria!" He said and Zero Stood in front of me. "LET ME AT HIM ZEKE!" i say and The Fat kid giggles and Walks away laughing. Dropping the Doll.

I Then Pick up the doll. "F*ck. Cartman Can be such a Bitch Sometimes." The kid in the green hat Said and I Give the kid the doll. "I am Maria, The guy in front of me Is Zeke. I am here Because of my brother's Contest Entry." I say and The kid nods.

"i am Kyle. The kid in the hoodie is Kenny. And Captain Fatass is Cartman." He said and he looks Saddened and i smile. "Hey, if you want I can fix that Doll for you. I can Sew Better than Anyone in my town." I say and The kid Known as Kyle Smiled.

"Jew's Got a Girlfriend!" I then looked behind Kenny. Cartman. "hey! Leave him alone!" i say and Throw a Snowball at Him. Zero then Closed his eyes and Smiled. "HEY! F*CKER!" I hear Cartman Swear. And I Laugh. "thats for being a Jerk." I say. And Suddenly, another kid appeared. He had A Dark-blue hat with a Red Puff-ball on his head.

And A brown Coat. "Hey! Leave that chick alone Fat-Boy." The kid said and Cartman then Flips out, Saying That i threw the snowball and i ripped Kyle's Doll.

But Kyle Smiled. "Stan!" He said and Tilted my head. "huh?" I mutter and Zero Grabs my shouler. "Lets get inside. Your mother is waiting for us." "right." I say and Look at Kyle. "hey, I have to go inside. Maybe Later you could come by and Get your doll back?" I asked him. And he smiled.

"Thanks Maria!" He said and I Smiled back. "Ok! later. Let's Say... 6:00, Tomarrow?" I say and He nodded. "alright." He said and Kenny Muffled again. and The two boys walk off And i catch Kyle Saying

"yeah i Know! she's a Lifesaver!" And I Went inside the house. And Found the bed i was Going to sleep in for the 5 Weeks.

"Maria." Aztec Falcon broke my Thoughts. "Pantheon Readings Ahead. Laviathan and Phantom's Pantheons Near South-Park. Two In total." He said and I sigh.

"Great." i mutter and I Go out the door. "Zeke!" i called Zero. And He came over. "yeah?" "Ix-Ney on The Pantheon-ay." I say and Zero nodded and Followed me.

"Where are you going?" mom asked me.  
"Um, Hanging out with those new kids." I say and Zero nodded. "yes, Playing Dragons." He said and Made a Roaring noise. And i covered my mouth. Trying not to Die Here.

"all Right." Mom said and We headed out. And We hid in some Bushes. And Looked around. "anything?" I asked Zero. "Negative." Zero said in his Armor Form. Suddenly i Heard Bullets.

then i heard Screaming. Suddenly i saw Kyle And Kenny Running around, Avoiding the Bullets. and I Growled. And I selected Aztec-Falcon On the Device.

"cyber-elf Fusion!" i say and Transform To My Aztec-Cyber-elf Form. And I Jumped out of the Bushes With Zero. "Woah! What?" I hear Kyle say. And Kenny stopped. And the Panteons Looked at Me and Zero. And Shot at us.

Zero Brought His Z-saber and Deflected the bullets in my way. "Cool!" i hear Kyle say and kenny Muffled. And I Closed my Hands. "Elec-Bolt!" i yell and Launch a lightning bolt and The pantheons and One of them Exploded. And Zero Slashed the Other one.

And He Put his Saber Back. The Pantheon was In peices. And Exploded. And Kyle and Kenny Came up to us. "Who are you guys?!" Kyle asked and I Gave a thumbs up. "i am Azia. And i am Zero's Sidekick!"

I say and Zero Then Crossed his arms and Looked Away from Them. And Kenny went up to Zero and Muffled. And Zero Turned. "what?" He asked and I Blink. "i am Kyle! That's kenny." he said pointing to himself and Kenny.

"Will You guys keep Doing that? I mean. Those assholes Came out of nowhere and Shot at us!" "Those are Pantheons. They are very Dangerous. Only Me and Azia Can handle them." Zero said and I Nodded. "exactly! So If You guys See one, Go Home." I say and Grab Zero. "Up and away!" I say and Zero Yelped and We Flew. And I Smiled.

 **THE NEXT MORNING... (WEEK 1 &2)**

We then Woke up on the Bright Sunny Day. And i was Awake. Zero was Sleeping Next to me. and I Then Got out of bed. And I Smelled the Beautiful And Amazingly cooked Bacon. My Mom Used to be a 4 star Cheif. but She Got Fired for Being so late on time.

Leon was already at the table eating Eggs and Bacon. "Why Didn't you wake me up Traitor?" I asked my Brother. "You were sleeping Mari." Leon Admitted "So was Zekey." Leon said. Zekey was Leon's Form of Zeke. Or Zero.

I then Got A Plate Full of bacon and Two Small eggs.

and I Then Heard Knocking. i then Turned to the Window of the shack and saw Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan. I then Rubbed my eyes and Went to the window and Opened it. And They all rushed inside.

"Oh My God! Did You See Maria?" Kyle said and I Tilted my head. "See What?" "Those Super-heros! Azia and Zero?" Stan Said and I Glanced at him. Stan Didn't see us.

Then Kenny and Kyle must have told them. "What Heros?" I ask and Kyle Showed me his phone. I then Grabbed it and Looked at it. And my Jaw Dropped. Kyle Took a Video of me and Zero, Fighting and Leaving.

Something i was Hoping to Push out of my mind until now. "Where did you get this?" I asked and Kyle Explained about the woods. They were Trying to Play Tag.

Zero then woke up. "Ugh.. Maria?" I hear Zero Say and I Saw him. Rubbing one of his Eyes.

"Zeke, Look What KYLE Brought." I said and Zero came down and looked at the Video with me.

His eyes widened and I Glanced at him. Delete the Video.

I then Pressed the trash-can and Deleted the evidance.

"Uhh, Kyle?" I said and He looked at me. "I Dont see anything." I say and Hand the Phone back to him. And He Looked panicked. "UGH! GREAT!" He yelled and Cartman The Walked up to me. "Your the Bitch who threw The Snowball at me?" He said and I Frowned.

"I may be. Are You the Fat-boy?" I ask and He looked enraged. "YOU LISTEN HER-" Zero then Glanced at Cartman. He was doing his Cold-hard Glare At Cartman.  
And Then The Fat-boy Backed off. "And Your a Very Kind Chick if i say so myself." Cartman Said quickly.

all three of the boys; Kenny, Stan, and Kyle. Stare at Zero and Cartman.

"Holy Shit Dude." Stan Said and I Glance at Stan. "Language. There is a Small Boy here." I admitted and Leon Paid no attention to the boys at all.

"Oh. Sorry Maria." Stan Said and Kyle Looked at Kenny. "we lost all the Minutes of them fighting! We might never see this oportunity again!" Kyle said Upset.

"I Could Probably Get a Chick To be with me- Maria. Would you-?" Cartman Began "NO!" i say and Turn away from Cartman. "Find someone else!" I say and He Then Pouted.

"You bitch! fine, I Could get Lexi Arnald." Cartman Muttered to himself and I Blinked. Lexi was My Friend in ohio as well! She did mention before the day she moved She was Going to Colorado.

"Maria? Did you fix my doll?" Kyle asked and Cartman snickered. "OF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY FAT-BOY, SAY IT NOW!" Kyle Yelled and Cartman Then smiled.

"i will You Stupid Jew! Its that its stupid to keep a Doll Like that in public." "its For Ike You Dumb-Fuck!" Kyle yelled and Went to Claw At Cartman, But Stan Grabbed Kyle and Kenny Grabbed Cartman.

"Hey hey!" i say and Hold up the doll. and give it to Kyle. And Kyle instantly Smiled. "Thanks Maria! your a lifesaver!" Kyle said and Leaves. and Stan looks At Zero and nods. and Leaves with Kyle.

Cartman leaves discussing to himself Then Rubbed his chin.  
Thinking about what to do. And he left. Talking to himself. And Kenny Stayed Behind. Kenny then muffled. And Zero looked at him. "What did you say?" Zero asked and He muffled some more.

Kenny Then Blushed. and Muffled some more. And I Continued to blink. "Um, I am Sorry. I cant understand you with that hoodie on." I Say Politely. and Kenny looked down and Waved goodbye.

"bye Kenny!" I say and I look at Zero. "Well, Lets Look around." I say and Zero nodded. "Good Idea." Zero agreed and i had to put a Coat on.

"Mom! me and Zeke are going out to look at the town!" I say and Mom looked upset. "but you didnt Finish you-" I then shoved a mouthful of Bacon in my face and Left.

We Were Walking In the town and I finished My Bacon. And Zero Gave me A Funny look. "You done now?" He asks me and i nod. Swallowing the last peices of bacon and I saw a Kid wearing tinfoil.

"bow Before the Mighty Professor Chaos!" I hear the kid say and I Smile. "look at this Zero. Omega's Admirer." I say quietly and The kid noticed me.  
"You! Bow before me!" Said 'Professor Chaos'. And i waved my hands frantically. "Oh no Zeke! I am forced to Bow before this Almighty God of Chaos!" I Say hysterically.

And Zero gave me a Confused look. "But Hes just a Kid Maria." Zero said in confusion and I glance at him. "its just pretend." i mouthed out and Zero then rolled his eyes and Bowed with me. "HAHAHA! now you are forced Servants for me!" I then Chuckle.

"What's so funny Servant?" The kid said. And I Get up. "me and My friend need to Go Master. Sorry, We would like to Stay alittle longer. We are new after all." I admitted and Then The Kid's eyes became softer.

"O-oh. I-i am sorry I-i didn't know." The kid Said Softly and gently. and I Sigh and Nod. "Its ok." i say. and The kid Looked around. "W-well. I can't Tell You my Real Identity, But i can Help You around." The Kid Said and I Nod. "alright."

I say. "its Understandable." Zero said and The Kid Looked at Zero. "You Guys are Kinda Cool." The Kid said and Showed us around. And Then We arrived at The Elementary School. "S-see you guys!" The kid said and ran into the doors and I look at zero.

"Well, South Park Might be Our temporary Home. Until the Contest is over." I say and Zero Sighed. "Yeah." He said and I hear Screaming. "Zero!" I say and Zero nodded.

He Then Rushed Me To the back of the School. But there was Goth Kids. "Ugh. Like, Get of this Side. We claimed it first." One of them said. and I sighed. "Sorry." I say and Zero Then Took Me To The Trees and We Transformed.  
I was in Azia Form Again. and I Flew to where the Screams of Terror were coming from. Then I saw A Maverick Pantheon Aiming at A defenseless Woman, and I Shot Electricity at it. And The Maverick Buzzed from Electricty; and It's Light Where it's eyes should be Flickered Rapidly.

And Zero Appeared and Grabbed His Chain Rod. And He Speared The Pantheon Through the Gut. and The Woman Flinched.

Then The Maverick Sparked and Collapsed. and Zero pulled the Chain and Brought the Maverick with him. And The maverick made a Small Explosion. and The Woman Sheilded her eyes. "Hello mam, Is there any more Of these robots?" I asked the woman and The Woman Nodded.

"Near the Park. Oh Dear! the children are in danger!" She Said and i Sigh. "Zero!" i say and Zero Switched his Weapons From the Chain Rod, To The Recoil-Rod. And I Grabbed Zero, And Flew Torwards the Children's Park (as i called it.).

Soon I saw Horrified Children Hiding and Screaming, Running for their lives as More and More Pantheons and Two Golems. I Then Blinked twice. I then did a double-check, and Sighed. And Closed my hands, Feeling the Electricty Flow through my hands.

and Suddenly, I saw A Kid Wearing A Purple Costume. And He Had a Spring Holding A Question mark over his head. And The Kid wore underwear on The Front of his Costume. And I Frown. "KID! GET OUT OF HERE!" i yell and The Kid Turned.

In the front of His Costume was a M. And He Then Glanced at me. "You Came." He said and i Then Ran to gather momentum, and Hovered. and Grabbed the kid before The one Golem Would Grab him. and we were in the air.  
"Wow! That Woman Saved Mysterion!" One of the kids said and i Frowned.

"that was a Reckless stunt you pulled there." I say. And The Kid Named 'Mysterion' Struggled. "Stop! You don't know what your doing!" Mysterion said and i Snicker.

"And you do?" I say and Mysterion Remained silent and Stopped struggling. "Maria! Get the civilians Out of here! ill Handle The Mavericks!" Zero said and i Nodded.

"On it Zero!" i say and I Grab two other kids. One With My Bird-like Talons. But i was careful not to squeeze the Kid's Shoulder with my Clawed feet.

And I Dropped them off to their parents except mysterion. "Take Me With you, I can Fight!" Mysterion Complained And i Glared At him.

"Kid, You could hurt yourself. This Is a hero's Job." I say and I Attempt to take off. But Mysterion Grabs my Foot and Climbs To My back.

"Get off of me!" "No! there are innocent People I Know that could get hurt! Please let me help!" I then remained silent.

"Fine." I mutter and Flew to the Children's park. Zero Was Taking care of the Pantheons and I Let mysterion Down. "alright, Get the Civilians out of here!" I say and he nods. Running off, And his cape Catching wind. And I Then Helped Zero with the Golems.

"Zero! Recoil Rod that Sucker!" i say and Zero nods and Jabs At The Golem, Causing a hole in it's Stomach and The Golem Stopped hovering, Defeated.

And I got Zero Away from the Golem. The other one was gone. Zero must have beaten that as well. and After all the pantheons were defeated The children Came in and Cheered.

Mysterion Appeared and Looked at me. "I know who you are!" Mysterion said and i Wince. "who am i?" i ask Mysterion and Zero looks at him.

"You are Azia. And You are Zero." Mysterion said, and I Nodded. "You are correct. But you almost Put yourself in Danger kid." I Say and Zero nodded. "We would have gotten a Casualty."

Mysterion looked Down. "Look, Mavericks aren't Jokes. They Are Robotic Death Machines." Zero then Coughed in Response and i Close my eyes.  
"Let us Handle the Mavericks. Me and Zero are Trained for this." I admitted and Mysterion Nodded,  
"Fine." Mysterion said and He Ran off. And I Saw Cartman and Kyle. "Wow Dude! Your Awesome!" Cartman said to zero then cleared his throat.

"i am Willing to pay you to be my bodyguard, There will be a 5% Cu-" "Hes not for Sale." I say and Cartman Looks at me in disbelief.  
"what?" He Said And I cross my arms in front of me. "we Only do this For The Public community, Any Maverick or Pantheon that Appear in This Area Will Be disposed of By Us."  
I stated and Zero nodded. "i am Not to be any Civilian's Bodyguard Or Any Slave. Unless it is important." Zero Stated and Cartman then Was Angry, and Stalked off. Kyle Then approched Me.

"I cant believe it! it's like you guys are Around here All the Time!" Kyle said and I Turned my head Away from Kyle.

"Our location is Classified. No one must know where we live." I say and He pulls out his phone. "Can i take a Picture With you? My Girlfriend- I mean, She is a Girl... and a Friend... But that's besides the point! Can i Take a picture with you?" Kyle Asked me and I Felt my face Burn Quickly And I Nodded.

"why Not? B-but You cannot post it online or Show it to your friends." I Say quickly and Kyle nodded.

"I promise!" He Said and I Leaned Down and Took a 'Selfie' With him. And Zero was In the picture was well, but he was turned away from the camera. And He almost Looked hardcore. Like Shadow the Hedgehog.

After two pics, he then Hugged me. "Thanks Azia! Now I know you exist!" kyle Said And Ran off.

Excited and Giddy. I Then Saw him dash off. I want to know who Mysterion Is. Zero then Walked up to me and Grabbed my Shoulder. And I jumped. "Zero!" I said and My face burned "D-dont scare me like that!" I Mutter.

"Anything Wrong?" Zero asked me and I Shook my head. Until I saw Stan. run up to me.  
Darn, Kyle broke the rules. Stan then Panted and Smiled "Ugh, I heard Cartman say you were here. I have a Situation." Stan Said and Zero Stared at Stan Cautiously.

"What is It Civilian?" Zero said and Stan Pointed away from the Children's Park.  
"R-robots." Stan said and Tugged on my Hand. "Follow me!"  
Stan said and Zero nodded and Followed Stan. I was occasionally dragged. Minutes later.

Zero was in front of Stan. And i Was Behind stan. "is That why you Came to get us?" Zero said pointing ahead. Two Mavericks. "Y-yeah!" Stan Said and Zero grabbed his Z-saber. And I Looked Carefully at the Mavericks.

They were small. And It was almost like... Zero then Dashed and Went to Slash The Small mavericks.

"ZERO! WAIT!" Zero then stopped and looked at me, Confused. "What?" He asked me. "Those Are kids!" I say and Hover up to the two 'Mavericks' I lifted up their 'heads' and Revealed Cartman and Kenny. and Zero put his saber Up.

Stan then Frowned. "Cartman!" He Yelled and Cartman Glared at me. "thanks you Dick! Ugh. I wanted to see how Cool Zero was!" Cartman stated and I hovered to Cartman.

"If it wasn't for me, You Would have been Killed by Zero! You guys Put yourselves in danger! Ugh, And i just told this to another kid-" Zero then interrupted me. "there would have been Casualties." Zero said and Cartman Sighed.

"Come on Kenny. Lets Go see that Maria Chick." That made me Break. And I grabbed Zero and we were in the air. "WHOA! M-Azia!" Zero said and I flew to the Shack. and I Was Behind the Shack.

And transformed back to normal. And so did Zero. And He Frowned at me. "What was That For maria?!" Zero said and I Grabbed Zero by the shoulders, "HOW CAN WE BE IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE?! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" I Say and Zero then got dizzy.

And a Kid appeared. I knew him by his look. Justin Karnige. I then Backed away from Zero. "oh... hi there." I say and Justin stared at me in confusion.

"what are you guys Talking about?" Justin asked and hesitated. "News. Sports. Important Things Right now." I say. And Grabbed Zero. and Went to the door. And i panted. "Who was That?" Zero asked.

"A Guy named Justin He... was my friend in Ohio."  
Zero then nodded, "Oh." Zero said and I Sighed. "If we just lock the doors. We will be safe." I say and Lock everything in the house.

And eventually went to bed.

 **THE NEXT DAY... (WEEK** **4)**

 **(cutscene: Cartman's House)**

Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Stan have been Called into The Basement for a

'Zero & Azia Sightings' Meeting.  
"Alright! Who has last seen the Two Hero/ Heroess?" Cartman said and Stan looked down."none. And no maverick sightings either. Its Safe out there." He said and Kyle Looked away.  
Cartman followed his Gaze. "You Have Something Jew?"

Kyle then Frowned. "Shut up Fat-ass!" he Sneered. And Cartman Hit a wall. "Damn it Kyle! You must have something! Only A Pure Jew could hang out with A Chick like Azia!" Kyle then snapped. "You know what Fat-ass? I F*cking Quit this 'Z&A Sightings Stuff!' "I dont like being picked on!" Kyle said and Went upstairs.

(Normal: Shack)

I Then Woke up. And I rubbed my eyes. Zero was Next to me. and I heard Knocking.  
I then Got out of bed, and Opened the Door. Kyle Appeared. And I Blinked. "Hello-"

"Ugh! I cant Stand Eric!" Kyle Muttered And Went in the house.  
"come in?" I say and Close the door. And Kyle Groaned. "how Can anyone stand that guy? Hes terrible!" kyle Called and Zero woke up.

"Kyle?" He questioned and i nodded. And I heard Cartman Near the door, Flipping out. and i opened the door.  
"KYLE! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO STAN!" Cartman said and Kyle Frowned at His Friend.

"What now Fat-ass?" He questioned Eric. And Cartman Held up his Hands. "A UFO-thing Spread it's Sparkles On Stan. and He became a Monster!" Cartman said and I Blink. "What?"

Eric turned his attention torwards me. "A Lizard-Monster." He said and i Ran out the Door. And Heard Screams. And I Saw a Figure. Slashing Cars in half. And I Felt my eyes bulge.

Stan Was Bigger, And Taller. He Had Claws Ripped Through his Shredded Gloves. He Had a Blue Reptilian Tail. And he turned to me. His Face was Partially blue. and White. Like a Frog's Face.

"Ah. If it isnt Maria." Stan Chuckled and His Voice was Distorted and Deep. "i have been Expecting you." He said and I Frowned. "why are you terrorizing this Town? What caused you to Do this?" I ask And He just Growls.

And Points upwards. I look up and I Flinched. It's The Floating Thing Cartman Described. And I saw Zero. In his Armor. And I saw Kyle Behind Him. Seeing Stan.

"I mussssst Obey Lord Omega. And Disstroy You Both!" Stan Said. Or 'Stanman' Then his Claws Extended and I Ran. "CRAP!" i yell and Hid. Zero could handle Stan. He always Does. I hear Yelling. And He Was Caught By Stan. I Then Was Behind a Tree.

"Cyber-elf Fusion!" I say and I was In my Hanumachine Fire Form.  
And I Was Dashing through The Streets.

"YOU WILL HAVE ENOUGH OF THAT!" I yell and Grab My Flame-Rod and Whacked Stan.  
And He dropped Zero. "Ook! Zero!" I say and Grab Zero. Who Wakes Up slowly. "maria?" He said quiely and I Nodded. "Whoa! Who are you!?" Kyle Exclaimed.

"i am Hanu!" I say and I Glare at Stan. Who growled at me. "Your Cold-blooded Heart Shall Be melted by thy Rod Of Wisdom!-Ook!" I Say and I charge and Attack. Stan then Slashed at me. And I Threw a Fireball At The Floating Object. and It was a Direct hit.  
It shattered and Broke. And Stan Screamed. And Shrunk, Becoming a Normal Human Again.

 **5 WEEKS LATER.**  
 **(Ending Cutscene: Shack)**

Kyle Then Appeared, Watching us move. He gave a saddened Sigh. And i Look at him and Smile "Sorry Bud, Leon won the contest And i have school Next week. But the least i can do is Give you my Number." I say and Kyle Smiled.

(Nobody Knew Anything About Hanu, Azia, Or Even Zero. During the Months, Everyone Forgot  
About them. Except Kyle.)

"You mean it?" Kyle said to me. And I nodded. "yeah, Hold on a sec." I say and Ran into the Shack. and grabbed Notebook Paper. and Scribbled my Number down. and Ran out and gave him the Piece of paper.

Kyle then looked at it Carefully. As if it is the last thing he needed to survive.  
Zero then Ran out of the car and Tugged my arm. "Come on Maria!" Zero said and I was dragged into the car.

mom then drove us out of the Small Little town. But honestly. That Town needed to wash it's Mouth out.

And i guess i will never know who Mysterion is. No big deal right?

But South Park Wasn't really that Bad.

* * *

First Crossover! And Movie story Bonus added! :3 Hoped everyone Like it! Megaman Zero: Curse Will Similar to South Park.

Thanks To these Friends i had the idea of this Crossover:

UmbreonCurse

Solarwolf64.

To My Listed Megaman Zero Story Fans,

AssasinationXover

pichufan101

LassRonan0020

I thank you for The Support for My Story. And I Hope You will Enjoy It Further. Despite of my Grammar Problems.

:3


End file.
